


Stiles' Father

by HaterJo



Series: Songfics Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Conversations, Drugs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaterJo/pseuds/HaterJo
Summary: “Please, Mr. Stilinski, I just got to talk to him. I’ll only keep him for a moment, not too long. I promise.” Scott sounded close to tears, “Please, Mr. Stilinski, I just want to tell him goodbye.”ORBased off the song, "Sylvia's Mother" by Dr. Hook





	Stiles' Father

“Stiles is busy. Too busy to come to the phone. He’s trying to start a new life, a life of his own, Scott. One where he can be happy.” Stiles’ father said, sighing into the phone, wondering how many more times his son’s ex-fiance would call the house. 

 

“Cou-Could I please talk to him?”

 

“Stiles is happy for once. Why can’t that be good enough for you? Why can’t you just leave my son alone. Haven’t you hurt him enough?” He could hear Scott putting more quarters into the phone booth, no doubt having spent all his money on drugs instead of his phone bill. 

 

_ Some things never change, _ he thought sadly. He had honestly been rooting for Scott, but he also knew you couldn’t constantly hold out hope for a lost cause, unless you wanted to lose yourself in the process. 

 

“Please, Mr. Stilinski, I just got to talk to him. I’ll only keep him for a moment, not too long. I promise.” Scott sounded close to tears, “Please, Mr. Stilinski, I just want to tell him goodbye.” 

 

“Stiles is busy. He’s packing at the moment. He’s leaving today. Stiles is marrying a fellow down in California, named Peter. Please don’t say anything that makes him cry and want to stay. We both know his best chance is with someone else. He can’t take anymore heartbreak and survive it, Scott.” 

 

Scott put more quarters in, when he heard the beeping, signalling the call would end soon unless he put more in. He looked at the few coins left in his hand, he would only have enough to put money in one more time. “Please, Mr. Stilinski, I just got to talk to him a bit. Please Mr, Stilinski, I just want to tell him goodbye.” 

 

“He’s hurrying, unless he’s going to be late. He has to catch the nine o’clock train.” 

 

Scott looked at his wrist, forgetting he had sold his watch a few weeks ago, in order to buy more. He didn’t know what time it was. 

 

Just like he never knew when it was time to stop. 

 

He heard the sheriff pull away from the phone, “Stiles, don’t forget you’re umbrella, it’s supposed to start raining here soon.” 

 

“Thank you for calling, and please do not call back again. He’s happy for once, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

 

Scott heard the beeping, he had to put more money in. 

 

“Please Mr. Stilinski, I just want to talk to him for a bit. I want to say goodbye. I just wan-” 

 

_ Click.  _

 

He hadn’t ran out of time, he’d been hung up on. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPrixYOTNHw
> 
> Based of "Sylvia's Mother" by Dr. Hook.


End file.
